


Coup de Foudre

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the LJ Community kurt_blaine: Thunderstorms</p><p>ccmskatechick said there'd be extra points for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Foudre

"It means clap of thunder, but English tends to use terms more like 'bolt from the blue.'" Kurt was pacing as he said it.

Blaine said, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to think of all the good things I can to associate with thunderstorms."

He really looked at Kurt. "You're shaking."

"I was in the shop with my dad a couple of years ago, and lightning came in through the open door and struck one of the cars. Everything was grounded. No one was hurt, but it was so close and the sound..." He shrugged. "I'm terrified."

"So your go-to good thing is the idea of love at first sight?" Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Not exactly. That had more to do with you being here." Kurt couldn't even look him in the eye as he said it.

There's a heartbeat in time.

Blaine's lips trail across Kurt's forehead brushing toward his ear. "For me, too," he whispered, then turned slightly to kiss the person who'd been haunting his dreams.


End file.
